Mangsa
by HanachanSeKai94
Summary: Luhan sedang lapar dan mencari mangsa. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu kenyang dan puas. "Cepat bangun sayang" LuKai/HanKai NC! gak suka uke-Kai? Gak usah baca! Ada balasan review 'Liburan' di dalam XD


**Mangsa**

**LuKai/HanKai NC! XD**

**YANG GASUKA OUT AJA SANA! XD**

.

####

**~Hanachan~**

Luhan merasakan cairan itu mengalir melalui tenggorokannya. Rasanya pahit dan tidak terlalu manis tapi lumayan memenuhi rasa laparnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Wajahnya datar dan tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun saat ia melemparkan tubuh tak bernyawa itu menghantam dinding yang kemudian terkulai dengan posisi ganjil di lantai. Luhan mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan menyeka sudut bibirnya. Ia masih belum kenyang. Setelah sebulan tidak makan ia butuh yang lebih dari ini. Yang lebih enak dan manis.

Kris yang daritadi duduk di sofa memandangnya. Pemuda lain duduk di bawah, tertidur dengan kepala di pahanya. Itu slave Kris, Suho. "Sudah kenyang?" tanya Kris

"Belum, sial, rasanya tidak seenak yang aku bayangkan." gerutu Luhan yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Kris. Luhan melirik Suho. Bagian atas tubuhnya telanjang, menunjukkan memar dan bekas gigitan Kris, dari yang terlihat masih baru hingga yang sudah mulai tersamar. Luhan mencoba menarik Suho ke pangkuannya dan menciumi lehernya. Perlahan sepasang taring muncul, siap menancap di leher Suho yang masih menutup mata karena lemas.

"Dia milikku!" Tapi Kris menarik Suho cepat. Lalu memberi Luhan tatapan tajam.

"Pelit." gerutu Luhan kesal. Luhan berdiri dan menuju pintu diikuti tatapan Kris.

"Mau kemana?"

"Mencari makanan lain."

**~hanachan~**

Kai benar-benar menyesal mengikuti saran Baekhyun untuk pergi malam ini. Padahal tadi dia sudah berniat menolak. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan bar bukan pilihan yang paling bagus untuk menyembuhkan sakit kepalanya. Berisik. Terlalu banyak orang.

"Ayo turun" Baekhyun sudah mabuk. Padahal ia hanya menegak satu gelas vodka. Ia turun dari kursi tingginya dan menarik Kai untuk berbaur juga menari di lautan manusia.

"Baek kepalaku pusing,"

"Aku juga, hik,"

Kai merutuk si tinggi Park Chanyeol karena sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun patah hati hingga jadi begini. Dengan pasrah dia ditarik Baekhyun hingga ke tengah lantai dansa.

Kai terlihat malas, tapi Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya semangat saat mendengar music menghentak-hentak. Ia menyeringai lebar menatap Kai lalu mengabaikannya tak lama setelah itu. Ia bahkan tertawa saat orang asing mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menari bersamanya. Berakhir dengan remasan pantat dan ciuman panas.

Kai menggelengkan kepala. Baekhyun ditambah alkohol itu bencana. Kai sepenuhnya yakin jika besok temannya itu akan bangun di hotel sambil menjerit histeris karena telah menghabiskan satu malam lagi dengan orang asing. Kai hanya bisa berdoa semoga kali ini lelaki itu tidak akan seperti Park Chanyeol yang baru saja mencampaknya.

"Tidak menari?"

Deg.

Tubuh Kai menegang saat nafas hangat terasa di sekitar telinganya. Ada sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya saat ini.

"Kau ada di lantai dansa dan yang kau lakukan hanya melamun."

Kai menghela nafas sebelum berbalik perlahan. Kai mencoba menjauhkan tangan orang itu dari pinggangnya. "Apa aku mengenalmu?" Kai yakin ia sama sekali tidak kenal orang ini. Orang di depannya asing. Dengan wajah tampan sekaligus cantik dengan senyum memikat yang manis.

"Tidak." Tapi orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan langsung mencium bibir Kai. Kai melotot dan mendorong dengan refleks. Ia membuka mulut dan hendak protes tapi orang itu sudah lebih dulu menarik wajahnya dan menciumnya lagi.

"Ah!" Kai terlonjak saat orang itu meremas keras pantatnya.

Menghisap bibirnya beberapa kali. Menjilat sudut bibirnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Lalu memasukan lidahnya dalam mulutnya, dengan sengaja menggoda langit-langit mulutnya dengan nakal.

"Hmppp…nghhh…"

Kai yang awalnya menolak mulai terbuai, ia lemas, membalas ciuman bergairah itu dan malah semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. Saling menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka yang tau tau sudah menegang saja. Dan beberapa lama mereka melakukannya, berciuman panas sambil merangkul, meraba dan menari di lautan manusia lainnya.

Bagus. Bukan hanya Baekhyun sepertinya yang akan bangun keesokan hari di kamar hotel dengan orang asing di sampingnya.

**~hanachan~**

Pria asing itu menuntun Kai menaiki tangga dan melalui koridor, berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Kai sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi penurut begini. Mengikuti orang asing? Itu harusnya dihindari. Terlebih orang ini adalah orang yang telah menciumnya tanpa permisi tadi. Yah, ciumannya memang luar biasa.

"Masuk."

Kai masuk dengan ragu-ragu. Rasanya canggung melihat senyum yang orang itu layangkan padanya saat ia berjalan. Kai mengamati, ruangan itu cukup mewah. Dengan fasilitas hotel bintang lima. Ini pasti tempat yang bagus untuk memperkosa orang, karena takkan ada jalan keluar. Kai yakin seratus persen ruangan ini kedap suara, tiba-tiba menyesal berjalan masuk.

"Aku Luhan,"

Kai berbalik, seketika merasa menggigil saat bertemu pandang dengan mata orang itu. Mata cokelat yang terlihat berkilau indah namun memberikan kesan misterius. Di tambah senyum manisnya. Kai gugup. "Panggil aku Kai,"

"Kai…" Luhan menatap Kai dari atas hingga ke bawah. Otaknya seketika membuat satu kata untuk menggambarkan Kai. Seksi. Rambut hitam berantakan karena keringat, kulit leher mulus berwarna kecoklatan yang menggoda di balik jaket kulit hitamnya, kaki rampingnya yang terbalut jins ketat.

Luhan mengunci pintu dan duduk di sofa, membuat isyarat untuk Kai duduk juga. Luhan menuangkan wine ke dalam dua gelas dan memberikannya satu untuk Kai. "Aku harap kau tidak keberatan dengaan ajakanku untuk pergi ke sini," Luhan membuat sebuah senyum manis setelah meminum seteguk winenya. Matanya tidak lepas dari Kai dan menatapinya dengan tertarik.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan," Kai hampir tersedak saat alcohol memenuhi mulutnya, seakan membakar lidah dan tenggorokkannya saat ditelan. Dari dekat Luhan terlihat sangat tanpan. Kulit seputih porselen, rambut pirang dan pakaian serba hitam. Kemeja hitam, dasi hitam dan celana hitam. Kai merasa cukup gugup. Dia yakin Luhan beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya dan seorang pengusaha muda. Dan sepertinya untuk datang ke sini adalah kesalahan dari awal.

"Luhan-ssi, sepertinya aku harus per-"

Kai tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Luhan memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Jadi saat ia menoleh ia terkejut. Ia seakan terperangkap dalam mata pemuda asing itu. Jari Luhan menyentuh dagunya, ibu jarinya membelai pipi Kai dan pindah hingga ke bawah, mengusap bibirnya.

"Kau sangat seksi, Kai, kau tahu?" Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit dan merintih pelan saat jari-jari tangan Luhan yang lain mulai membelai paha bagian dalamnya. Memberikan belaian seduktif hingga pangkal pahanya berulang-ulang. Kai merasa tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku tertarik padamu," lanjut Luhan, ia tersenyum manis dan membimbing Kai melepas jaket kulit hitamnya. Menyisakan sebuah kaos putih yang melekat sempurna di tubuh Kai. "Dan aku juga yakin kau tertarik padaku."

"A-ah…" mulut Kai terbuka, ia terengah dengan mata tertutup, berkonsentrasi pada sentuhan tangan Luhan yang kini sudah mengusap barang pribadinya dari balik celana. Kai mendesis saat tangan Luhan mengusap bibir bawahnya dan membuat bibir mereka menyatu dengan hisapan pelan. Kai sudah sepenuhnya bersandar ke sofa dan Luhan sudah sepenuhnya menindih dirinya.

Ciuman ini masih sebehebat tadi, dan Kai menikmatinya. Kai membawa tangannya ke atas, beralih mengacak rambut pirang Luhan dan mengalungkan tangannya pada lehernya. Secara tidak langsung memberi komando untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman.

"N-gghh… mmh…hhh," desah Kai begitu Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa canggung tadi hilang, digantikan oleh gairah.

Luhan terengah. Ia mendesis saat memperdalam ciuman panas mereka. Mulut Kai terasa seperti alcohol, tapi lebih manis. Ia bisa mendengar aliran darah dan detakan jantung Kai yang begitu cepat, merasakan sensasi kehangatan di kulit dinginnya. Luhan memindahkan bibirnya, menuju sepanjang rahang dan leher Kai, sepasang taring muncul di sudut-sudut bibirnya. Luhan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma dari leher Kai. Ia memberikan jilatan dan hisapan di tempat yang terlalui. Tangannya masih mengelus bagian pangkal paha Kai yang masih tertutup celana. Bersamaan dengan mengulum telinga kiri Kai, berhati-hati agar tidak menggigitnya. Ia menurunkan sleting celana itu dan menurunkannya hingga penis Kai terbebas.

"Nice dick," puji Luhan dengan seringai. Ia meraih penis itu di genggamannya dan mulai mengocoknya.

"A-akh…" Kai mengelinjat nikmat, merasa dirinya gila. Dia begitu keras, dengan precum yang sudah menetes. Sentuhan tangan Luhan pada penisnya membuatnya senang.

Luhan bangkit dan berlutut di lantai, diantara kaki Kai yang ia lebarkan. Luhan menjilat ujung penis itu dan kemudian 'memakan' benda panjang itu.

"O-hh!" Kai mengejang, menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit, jari-jarinya berada di antara rambut Luhan dan mulai menariknya keras setiap kali ujung penisnya menyentuh tenggorokkan Luhan. Rasanya luar biasa hangat dan menyenangkan.

"Ak-kh! O-hh!"

Luhan begitu ahli. Dia tahu cara bagaimana memberikan blow job karena ia pernah melakukannya. Bagian yang ia tidak bisa telan ia urut dengan tangannya. Berhati-hati agar taringnya tidak menggores apa yang tengah ia makan. Kaki Kai seakan menjepit dan menahan kepalanya. Ia menaik turunkan wajahnya dan memberi service dengan semangat.

"Ak-kuuu akan-…. Akh!"

Luhan menyeringai begitu melihat tubuh Kai melengkung dengan ekspresi penuh kenikmatan. Ia menarik mulutnya dan croooot~ crottt~~ cairan putih itu menyembur mengotori wajah dan pakaiannya.

"Hhaaahh… hha… hhhhh…" Kai terengah lemas.

"Kau seksi," puji Luhan. Ia menggusap pipi Kai lalu menarik tangan pemuda tan itu agar bangkit dan melemparnya ke lantai dengan begitu kasar.

"Ah," Kai mengeluh sakit, kepalanya membentur lantai. Ia membuka matanya dan langsung terkejut saat melihat Luhan melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga telanjang. Pemuda itu menyeringai, dan Kai merasa jantungnya berhenti saat itu. Karena melihat taring di sudut bibir Luhan,

"K-kau…"

"Vampire? Ya."

Mata Kai membulat kaget.

Luhan melebarkan kaki Kai, merangkak dan menindih tubuh Kai cepat. Wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat pipi Kai sambil mendorong pingulnya dan menggoda penis Kai.

Kai menutup matanya dan tersentak kecil. Ia takut, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa membohongi jika ia menyukai semua sentuhan Luhan. Luhan itu vampire dan mereka meminum darah manusia seperti dirinya. Bukan tidak mungkin ini adalah malam terakhir kali dia hidup. Tapi Kai tidak peduli. Ia sudah tidak waras dengan semua gairah ini.

Jilatan Luhan turun dan berakhir menjilat puting Kai yang sudah menegang, memberikan banyak service dengan lidah, gigi dan jari hingga Kai mendesah keras. Sambil terus menggesekkan penis mereka.

"A-aahhhh, ple-aseeee…. pppppp-leaseee…" Kai memohon. Tubuhnya benar-benar terbakar dengan semua godaan itu. ia benar-benar terangsng, tapi sebelah tangan Luhan menutup lubangnya sehingga ia tersiksa, meski baginya ini adalah penyiksaan yang paling ia nikmati dalam hidupnya. Ia ingin semuanya cepat menuju puncak, enjakulasinya.

"Aku mastermu, panggil aku master."

"M-masterrr~ angg…"

Kai merasa pandangannya kabur saat tiba-tiba seluruh sentuhan dan perasaan menyenangkan itu hilang. Ia mengatur nafasnya dan membuka mata. Luhan duduk, menarik sebelah kakinya bertumpu dibahu dan sebelah lagi melingkari pinggang Luhan. Ia menjilat bibirnya dan membiarkan matanya menjelajahi tubuh Kai dengan penuh gairah.

"Kau benar-benar seksi."

Kai merasa sangat terekspos dan hal yang pertama yang terpikirkan adalah unttuk menutupi dirinya. Tapi aura kekuasaan Luhan memancar lagi, membuat Kai memutuskan jika Luhan tidak akan menyukainya. Dan akhirnya ia hanya menunggu perintah dari masternya. Perintah apapun.

Luhan membungkuk dan mengangkat pantat Kai, membuka belahan itu hingga hole ketat Kai terlihat dan menjilatnya tanpa jijik. Ia memainkan lidahnya di situ dan membasahi area itu dengan liurnya.

"AHHH~" Kai melonjak nikmat, merasakan lidah basah itu masuk menyusup dalam holenya. Ia mengerang seperti kucing dengan wajah begitu merah.

Tapi sama seperti tadi, sentuhan itu tiba-tiba pergi lagi.

Mata Kai terbuka menanatap Luhan dengan sedikit tidak rela.

"Menungging." Perintah Luhan.

Kai menurunkan kakinya dengan gemetar dan berbalik arah. Menunungging, seperti yang diperintahkan. "OHH~" Kai mengerang keras begitu lidah panas dan basah itu kembali. Awalnya hanya menjilat, namun berubah menjadi hisapan kuat. Luhan mendorong lidahnya masuk sambil menampar pantat Kai keras. Luhan sangat senang bisa mempermainkan mainannya hingga seperti ini.

"Menikmatinya sayang?" goda Luhan.

"Ahhhh…. A-ghhh…" Kai merasa lututnya lemas.

Luhan menarik lidahnya dan kembali membalik Kai agar terlentang. Ini sudah cukup dan ia sudah tidak tahan merasakan hole ketat itu memijat penisnya. Dia meraih pipi Kai kasar, membuat sebuah luka memanjang dengan taringnya. Kai menjerit, tapi itu lebih terdengar seperti jeritan yang datang dari kenikmatan, dibanding dari rasa sakit.

Kai masokis? Sepertinya.

Luhan menjilat darah di pipi itu dan mengerang nikmat. Darah ini manis, dan enak. Sesuai dengan seleranya. Luhan menurunkan tangannya dan melebarkan kaki Kai. Menusukkan penisnya begitu saja tanpa persiapan.

"Akkhhhhhhhhhh~"

Dia menyodokkan penisnya dan memukul pantat Kai berulang kali sampai pantatnya memerah, suara serak Kai terdengar memenuhi ruangan. "Akhh… a-a-kh… akh—hhhh….." Kai merasa sakit, sakit yang membakar tiap Luhan mendorong pinggulnya dan membuat penisnya tertancap. Dia belum pernah merasakan seks semacam ini, yang begitu liar, menyakitkan namun menyenangkan di saat yang sama.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! AHHHH~"

Luhan begitu horny sekarang dia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali merasa begini saat menyetubuhi seorang manusia. Rengekan sakit Kai terdengar begitu merdu. Luhan terkekeh ia berharap punya cambuk sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Luhan berhenti gerakannya dan Kai merasa lengan di pinggangnya, menariknya sehingga mereka berdiri berlutut di lantai. Luhan mulai bergerak lagi dan Kai mencengkeram pahanya untuk menenangkan dirinya yang terus berteriak mengerang dengan begitu keras saat Luhan menyodoknya lebih dalam dan cepat, brutal dan kasar. Satu tangan Luhan meraba puting-nya, memelintir dan mencubit putingnya dengan gemas dan keras. Sebelah tangannya lagi sedang mengocok penisnya, bersamaan dengan setiap sodokannya.

"Ahhhh~ ahhhh! AH! AH! M-massst-eeeer ahhhh~"

Dia ingin datang, dia begitu dekat.

Luhan memberikan sebuah kecupan di leher Kai sampai ke telinganya. "Kai…" katanya dengan suara rendah. Dia melambat sodokannnya sehingga Kai bisa mencerna kata-kata yang akan ia katakana.

"Y-ya?" suara Kai bergetar. Antara nikmat dan takut.

"Kau tahu aku vampire kan?"

"Ssssshhhh… y-ya…" Kai berkata dengan gemetar. Harusnya ia lari sekarang, merasakan sensasi dingin dari taring yang kini siap menancap di pembuluh darah lehernya. Ia tahu Luhan akan membunuhnya sebentar lagi. Tapi ia tidak bisa melawan tubuhnya, Luhan kembali menyodokkan penisnya dengan lebih cepat, lebih keras dan lebih membuat Kai gila. Dan ia hanya berkata dengan nada memohon, "Fasssss-terr…"

Benar, sepertinya Kai seorang masokis.

Luhn menyeringai senang. "As your wish," bisiknya di kulit leher Luhan tepat sebelum dirinya menancapkan taringnya di sana.

"AAAAHHHH!" Kai menjerit hebat.

Crooottt~ Croooottt~

Dia datang, bersamaan dengan rasa sakit dilehernya saat Luhan menghisap darahnya rakus. Rasanya panas. Menyakitkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Pandangannya memburam dalam kombinasi rasa sakit dan kenikmatan itu. Tubuhnya melemah dan matanya perlahan tertutup.

"Nggghhh…" Luhan merasa pening. Darah manis itu membuat gairahnya semakin meningkat. Ia gemetaran sambil terus menyodok sekaligus menahan tubuh Kai yang melemas di pelukannya. Dia masih mengisap leher Kai hingga Kai benar-benar diambang ketidaksadarannya dengan detakan jantung yang terdengar begitu lemah.

Dua sodokan lagi, dan crooootttt~ croooottt~

"NGGHHH!" Luhan memuntahkan cairannya di dalam hole Kai.

Luhan mengerang dan melepaskan taring dari leher dan pelukannya pada Kai, sekaligus mengeluarkan penis miliknya dari lubang Kai. Tubuh Kai terjatuh menubruk lantai begitu saja, tak berdaya, dengan cairan Luhan yang merembes keluar dari pangkal pahanya.

Tapi Luhan tidak peduli.

Ia malah menyeringai, menatap tubuh Kai yang tergolek di lantai, "Terimakasih, sayang," katanya.

Baru kali ini dia merasa puas dan… kenyang.

**~hanachan~**

Kris dengan hati-hati membuka pintu. Suho pingsan dan dia ingin melihat keadaan Luhan. Luhan sedang duduk di salah satu sofa, hanya dengan celana hitamnya, menegak wine. Disini pasti terjadi seks hebat, pikir Kris saat melihat cairan putih mengotori lantai. Pandangan Kris jatuh pada ranjang ruangan itu yang dihuni oleh seorang pemuda yang tergolek tanpa busana.

"Kenapa dia tidak mati?" heran Kris.

Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Dia akan menjadi mainanku"

Kris bersiul dan mendekati Kai, "Dia pasti hebat,"

Luhan menyeringai, "Ya. Hebat sekali."

Kris naik keranjang dan meninding sosok itu. Dia mencium Kai yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan sensual dan penuh gairah. Ia melepas sleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya, hendak memasukkan penisnya itu pada hole Kai yang ada di depannya. Tapi Ia malah terjungkal.

DUUUUAKKK

Itu Luhan yang mendorongnya, pemuda cantik itu. "Dia milikku!"

"Pelit." gerutu Kris kesal. Kris berdiri dan menuju pintu setelah membenarkan celananya lagi diikuti tatapan kemenangan Luhan.

"Kau pelit padaku, maka aku juga akan pelit padamu," kata Luhan, menyeringai.

Luhan menatap Kai yang masih belum sadar dan tersenyum, tulus kali ini. Ia membungkuk dan mencium dahi Kai lama, "Cepat sadar, sayang,"

.

.

**####END####**

**.**

**.**

Hiyaaaaaaa Hana bikin apa ini? Gak hot, jelek DX Readeardeul, sebenernya hana lagi ganiat bikin ff. Soalnya semakin kesini yang reviewnya semakin sedikit itu pasti karena ceritanya yang makin lama makin gak menarik ya?

DX **Review dong readersdeul! **Kalau banyak yang review ceritanya kan semakin banyak, soalnya hananya semangat. XD Terutama yang udah minta LuKai/HanKai, ini udah hana buatin kalian review dong! DX kan sedih kalo di kacangin DX Bikin ff itu gak gampang loh, jadi luangin waktu kalian buat review yaaa. Hana seneng kalo ada yang nge favoritin atau follow ff hana, tapi kalo bisa kalian review juga dong XD

Yaudah. Ini ada **balasan review ff **hana yang** 'Liburan'**, cekitdot! XD

BabyMikami: Yang penting gak bingung sampai akhir Baby-chan XD Iya, hana sedih Hunkai jadi jarang ada momentnya sekarang Hana buat setelah ini oke? Ditunggu kriskainya~ XD Makasih udah review~

Faomori: Makasih udah review~ hana juga suka kriskai, pokoknya semua uke!kai hana suka XD ditunggu sequel dealnya ya, hana mau buat udah ini :D

Nadia: Makasih udah review~ threesomenya ditunggu. Hana buatin udah sequel deal yaaa XD

Saya. Orchestra: Makasih udah review~ sini hana bantuin kipasin XD

LulluBee: Makasih udah review~ lucu apanya lulu-chan? XD iya, hana buat lagi ini. Review ya XD *cipokbalik*

Teleportbabies: Makasih udah review~ iya nih gak hana edit lagi jadi ada typonya, tapi udah dibenerin kok. Hana setuju! Sehun harus makan Kai sampai 'habis' XD

Lacie-song: Makasih udah review~ XD sequel deal habis ini ya, suka Lukai/HanKai gk? Review ya~ XD

Jongin48: Makasih udah review~ udah janji ya? XD udah ini Kriskai. Ditunggu~

Askasufa: Makasih udah review~ kai emang menggoda sekali XD

Kaiko94: Sehun emang nakal. Makasih udah review~ udah janji review kriskai ntar ya XD

Mai. Verr: Makasih udah review~ Hunkai emang keren, hana suka banget mereka. Sequel deal dulu ya XD

Keepbeef chiken chubu: Makasih udah review~ udah janji loh ya~ Udah ini nih XD

Jonginwu: Makasih udah review~ butuh tisu? XD Okeeee

DragonPanda21: Makasih udah review~iya, hana suka kai uke jadi pasti bikin ff kai uke lagi XD ditunggu sequel dealnya, udah ini nih. Kalo Lukai/hankai suka gak? Udah janji ya XD

Yoon Hee: Makasih udah review~ Hunkai bsdm? Nanti hana bikin XD

Adhel: Makasih udah review~ kitty kai pasti gemesiiiin XD iya nanti hana buat. Pairnya mau siapa adhel-chan? XD

Putrifibrianti96: Makasih udah review~ kurang hot ya? maafin ditunggu ya, ini LuKai/Hankai nih, review ya putrid-chan XD

Dwie the exostan: Makasih udah review~ iya. Ditunggu sequel dealnya ya XD

Udaaaaaaahhhh. Totalnya **19 review. ** Semoga ini lebih banyak jadi bisa lebih cepet update! **Ayo readersdeul review!** XD


End file.
